


Ode to a Boy

by Comrade Lucia (Quantin_of_the_Lethe)



Series: The Adventures of Lucia [8]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Claus Lives (Mother 3), M/M, Poetry, Post-Canon, claus pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantin_of_the_Lethe/pseuds/Comrade%20Lucia
Summary: a poem from Claus's perspective.
Relationships: Claus/Fuel (Mother 3)
Series: The Adventures of Lucia [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994812
Kudos: 4





	Ode to a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm still working on some other projects, I decided to write this.
> 
> It felt good to write.

Before I met you, I didn't know I could feel this way.  
Two small kids, chasing each other around the forest.  
You catch me, tackle me, we go to the ground tumbling.  
Laughing until our sides hurt.  
Your brown eyes looking into my green ones.  
I start sweating.  
My heart going pitter-pat.  
All of nine years old, a quiet voice in my head.  
"Is it possible to love a boy?"

Waking up in a lab.  
So much pain.  
The fiercest pain I've ever felt.  
Scars up and down my left arm.  
My right arm is no longer flesh, but metal.  
The fingers you'd touched now sharp, fierce claws.  
My mouth burned with the fire of a thousand suns.  
Instead of a heart, a CPU.  
Lime-green coolant instead of hot red blood.

First round of emotional suppressants didn't work.  
Still remembered flashes of my life, like weird dreams.  
My first thought: Lucas. Was Lucas alive?  
My second thought: Oh God, Fuel's gonna kill me.  
Suddenly, shock. After shock. After shock.  
"It's still remembering its past," that Wizard of Death kept saying.  
"Obliterate it. It cannot be allowed to remember."  
My first thought afterwards: Lu-Lucas? My...my brother?  
My second thought: I serve His Highness.

The cave where it all ended, and where it all began.  
Hotter than the surface of Mercury.  
So tight. And close.  
A child, my height, with fierce blonde hair.  
At first I thought it was Lucas. He just hadn't cut his hair.  
But no.  
It was Lucia.  
I'd missed my sister being born, because of Him.  
As we nearly killed each other, I wept for the life I'd lost.

Fighting our way out of the ruins of New Pork City.  
Slaughtering hordes of Pigmasks.  
Rolling up to Tazmily in a tank.  
I get out.  
And see you.  
Your brown eyes looking into my green and red ones.  
My body horrifically malformed.  
My brain forcibly reprogrammed.  
But you recognized me. Not as the Masked Man. As Claus.

After the victory celebration.  
I heard Porky's voice.  
And then saw you.  
And you said you loved me.  
And I thought Porky was playing a trick on me.  
And I hurt you.  
And you forgave me.  
As we kissed, all of thirteen years old, a quiet voice in my head.  
"It _is_ possible to love a boy."


End file.
